Special Lesson
by Alice Rozen
Summary: One broken hearted Lee, plus one caring sensei...Guy/Lee, written for a friend.


Lee sat on the cold floor on an old building. He didn't care if it was dirty and freezing, it was a little better than the rain outside. He had sat there for quite a while, trying to calm down. He just couldn't think of anything else but Sakura's harsh words. They kept ringing in his head, taunting him, making tears fall from his eyes. He wasn't one to break down because of a few words, but he was extra sensitive when it came to Sakura. He loved her with all his heart, but she was too preoccupied with Uchiha Sasuke to notice anyone else. Lee knew that quite well. He shared Naruto's fate with the pink haired girl- neither one of them stood a chance. As long as Sasuke was in the picture, he had nothing to do about it but try again and keep hoping. But she didn't seem to like it. She could be so mean. She called him a stalker, a pervert, and a bunch of other names. She even went as far as throwing her book on him. He just wanted to be with her every second of every waking hour. It really wasn't his fault. You don't choose who you fall for…right?

He sat on the floor, his legs pulled close to his body. He was now shaking from the cold tiles and the wind from outside. He hugged himself, tears still falling from his long lashes. He heard a small noise and turned his head. His teacher was standing in front of him. Guy-sensei was like a mirror image of himself, just older and better looking. Lee always wanted to be just like Guy when he grows up.

"Ten Ten told me what happened, my youthful student, so I came looking for you." he smiled widely at the boy.

"Guy sensei, I'm sorry you got worried over me, I'm perfectly fine." Lee mumbled.

"Cut the crap, Lee. You're clearly not fine." Guy said in a scary serious tone. He sat next to his student on the cold floor, leaning against the wall. Lee could feel the heat radiating from Guy's body.

"How do you know?"

"I know you, and that's enough to see how hurt you are." Lee looked up to his teacher. Guy continued.

"We talked about this already. You promised you wouldn't let any girl hurt you with words."

"It's not just any girl, it's Sakura. I love her."

"Oh, you are so young. It's beautiful."

"But she doesn't love me back."

"I know. But are you going to let it go? Can you give up on her?"

"If that's what she wants…"

"Than?"

"…than I will. I will give up on Sakura." He started crying again. Guy hugged Lee with one hand, pulling him into his chest. Lee sobbed into the green fabric.

"There there…it's ok to cry when you're young and in love…"

"You know, Guy sensei…I just want someone to care about me too…I want someone to love…" he choked on his tears.

"Of course, Lee. Everyone needs love." They sat quietly for a few minutes.

"What if no one would ever love me?"

"Don't be silly. When you grow up you'll be just like me, with too many girls throwing themselves at you!" Guy grinned.

"Really? But who do you love?"

"Me...? well, it's a secret." He winked at the younger ninja.

"Tell me! Is it someone I know? I can help! Maybe if you had love, I can regain my hope in the youthfulness of love…" Lee got all excited, knowing his teacher was a wonderful man any girl should be lucky to call hers.

"Lee, it's not a good idea…"

"Oh but it is, Guy sensei! I promise I'll do my best to help you get her!"

"Lee, would you stop and listen for a second?" Lee sat back down, waiting for Guy to speak. Guy sighed.

"Lee, as much as I appreciate your enthusiasm, you can't help me with that."

"But why?"

"Just drop it for now, will you?"

"Guy sensei, I just want you to know I think any girl would want to be with you, so don't be afraid to ask her out!"

"Really? You think so?"

"Yes!"

"Maybe I should test it."

"Yes! Definitely!" Lee's excited announcement was interrupted by a pair of chapped lips that pressed against his own. Lee's lips parted in surprise, and Guy took the chance to slide his tongue into Lee's mouth. Lee was too shocked to process what was happening, so he just closed his eyes without thinking, letting Guy do whatever he wants. They kissed slowly, Guy leading. The parted after a few seconds, Lee's big eyes looking deep into his sensei's.

"Guy sensei…" Lee whispered.

"Lee, I…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…this shouldn't have happened…"

"I'm glad it did." Lee said simply. Guy sighed, looking outside at the darkening sky.

"Lee, this is wrong."

"How can it be wrong? You said it yourself-love is just love!"

"Yeah, I did say that…but Lee, you're a kid, we can't be involved."

"Too bad we already are." Lee stood up and wrapped his arms around his teacher. He kissed Guy gently, only pressing his lips to the man's. Guy hugged lee's waist, and pulled him closer. He deepened the kiss, letting Lee take things from there. Lee took full control over their make out session, pushing Guy to the wall and kissing him hard.

It was what guy had wanted for so long. He kept telling himself that he can't have Lee, that it was forbidden. After all, the kid was only 16… so young. He tried to pull away so many times, but if that's what Lee wanted, he would give in to him. As long as Lee is in control, he wouldn't let himself feel guilty. He kissed back every time, letting his hands run all over Lee's body. It felt like being under a spell. Guy slide down to the floor with Lee between his legs, pressing against his chest. Lee broke the kiss to breathe, and laid his head on his teacher's shoulder.

Guy couldn't bring himself to care anymore. He pulled the boy closer to his body in a tight hug and watched the younger ninja drifting off to sleep on his shoulder.


End file.
